Harry Potter e o poder das Trevas
by Camy Horvath
Summary: Pos 6 livro!A guerra esta declarada,Voldemort quer tomar o poder,o unico que pode derretolo é Harry,mas aonde está Harry?Harry sumiu e nao avisou a ninguem,e quando volta...Comentem!
1. Sozinho

1-Sozinho

O céu não estava estrelado aquela noite,e dentro da casa podia-se ouvir os berros desesperados de uma mulher.

- COMO ASSIM VOCES NÃO SABEM ONDE ELE ESTA? – berrava a Sra.Weasley para o marido.

- Ele simplesmente sumiu,nos fomos busca-lo,e os trouxas disseram que ele tinha ido embora a dias.

- Por Merlin!Arthur,e se foi você-sabe-quem? – disse a mulher com as lagrimas escorrendo por sua face redonda.

Todos se entreolharam temerosos,claro que tinham pensado naquela possibilidade,mas se tivesse sido obra de você-sabe-quem haveria sinais de luta,Harry nunca se deixaria levar,sem ao menos lutar,e os trouxas disseram que so perceberam quando foram ver se ele tinha morrido no quarto,e encontraram o quarto vazio.

- Molly,ele não foi seqüestrado.Ele foi simplesmente embora! – disse uma mulher de cabelos cor de chiclete.

- Ele não faria isso,não sem avisar Tonks! Rony você sabe de alguma coisa?Ele te disse alguma coisa?

Rony não respondeu simplesmente balançou a cabeça, e saiu da cozinha,junto com Hermione e Gina.

- Ele não pode ter feito isso!Ele começou sozinho!- falou rony ao entrarem no quarto.

- O harry é muito impulsivo,e tem aquela mania de que pode salvar todo mundo sozinho!-disse Hermione chorando – ainda mais depois do que houve?ele ficou diferente,distante.

Gina era a única que não tinha dito uma única palavra desde que seu pai e a ordem chegaram avisando que Harry havia desaparecido,simplesmente não podia acreditar,ela sempre soube que ele nunca a deixaria ajudar,mas abandonar Rony e Hermione,foi uma surpresa,mas a única coisa que queria saber era onde estava Harry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O vento daquela noite estava frio,mais frio do que o da noite passada,e da anterior pensou ele ao sentir a brisa que entrava pela janela do quarto enquanto se olhava no espelho,as vestes negras,contrastavam com os cabelos negros com a pele extremamente pálida e os olhos incrivelmente verdes, a barba estava mal feita, não parecia um simples menino de 17 anos.Harry sorriu ao ver seu reflexo,não um sorriso de alegria,muito menos um sorriso feliz,era um sorriso vazio,sem sentimentos.

- É Harry,você cresceu! – falou consigo mesmo – e esta sozinho!

Saiu do quarto pouco tempo depois,o pequeno hotel em que se instalara,não era de luxo,nem chegava perto,riu,de noite podia ouvir os ratos andando pelo forro,tinha matado vários que tentaram se aproximar,ele odiava ratos,mas estes eram bem úteis para a pratica de feitiços,lembrou,em como havia avançado em maldiçoes,principalmente nas imperdoáveis,estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando ouviu um chamado.

- Ei você!Não vai jantar? – perguntou o dono do lugar desconfiado

- Não,vou sair!- disse Harry irritado,o dono do lugar o enchia de perguntas todas as noites.

- Aonde você vai todos os dias garoto?

Harry apenas ignorou e seguiu seu caminho,andou pela velha vila,em direção ao velho casarão,que todos consideravam mal assombrado,ele não tinha medo,aprendeu a temer mais os vivos do que os mortos.Parou em frente ao grande portão,que trazia o brasão da família,a casa dos Riddle,atravessou o jardim,não estava interessado na casa aquela noite,tinha desistido de achar algo de alguma importância lá,havia procurado em todos os lugares e nada,nenhuma pista,absolutamente nada.

Andando pela grama mal feita,onde cresciam todos os tipos de erva daninha,passou pela velha casinha do jardineiro,que estava abandonada e caindo aos pedaços,andou mais um pouco e chegou em um portão,muito menor do que o 1°,passou por este e se viu parado diante de um cemitério.Um sorriso macabro surgiu em seus lábios.


	2. No cemiterio

2- No cemitério

O silencio era um tanto desagradável durante o jantar na toca,nem os gêmeos que normalmente chegavam alegres,contando sobre suas novas invenções,falaram durante o jantar.

- Rony querido,você quer mais purê?Eu fiz a mais pensando...pensando que o Harry jantaria conosco também – disse a Sra.Weasley se debulhando em lágrimas.

O Sr.Weasley correu amparar a mulher.

- Molly,querida não fique assim,tenho certeza que Harry esta bem,ele já é adulto,sabe se cuidar.

- Ter 17 anos não significa que ele seja um adulto!-potestou a mulher-Ele não esta preparado pra ficar sozinho por aí,e se você-sabe-quem o encontra?Ele não tem abrigo,nem nenhum lugar para ir.Nos temos que acha-lo Arthur!

- A ordem já esta procurando,nos lugares que Rony e Hermione disseram que ele planejava ir,mas não o encontraram,o Harry vai aparecer tenhu certeza Molly!

A Sr.Weasley apenas assentiu,Rony,Hermione e Gina se entreolharam e pediram licença para sair da mesa.

- Onde será que ele se meteu? – perguntou Gina com a voz tremula

- Ele tinha dito que pretendia visitar o tumulo dos pais,e a casa em Godric's Hollow,e que sairia em busca dos Horcrux depois,mas nem ele sabia direito por onde começar.- falou Hermione.

- Talvez nos dias em que ficou na casa dos tios,ele tenha descoberto algo!Mas por que não nos esperou? – perguntou Rony desesperado.

- Rony! Você já devia saber como ele é!Ele tem mania de querer proteger a todos,mania de herói !

- Mas ele nunca nos deixou pra trás!Em todas as aventuras,nos sempre fomos juntos!Em Hogwarts...

- Eu temo por ele! Não apenas por ele se machucar ou morrer,eu tenho medo no que ele pode se transformar,com tanto ódio dentro de si...- disse Hermione aflita

- Harry tem um bom coração Hermione,ele nunca se deixaria levar! – disse Gina aborrecida – você fala como se ele fosse voltar como o próximo você-sabe-quem!

- Gina,eu não quis dizer...

- Eu acho melhor a gente ir dormir! – falou a menina saindo do quarto.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Ah Hermione – falou corando

- Eu vou dormir também – disse a menina saindo do quarto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry parou em frente há uma lapide.

- Tom Riddle pai!-zombou- morto pelo próprio filho,mesmo sangue!Tsc,tsc...

Andou em volta da lapide,relembrando da fatídica noite,em que Voldemort ressurgira,parou para contemplar o lugar,onde o fiel servo cortara o próprio braço,onde mataram o leal Cedrico e onde tiraram seu sangue e misturaram com o do imundo,sim imundo,ele não passava disso.Harry riu da sua própria conclusão.

- Será que você foi ousado o suficiente para esconder um Horcrux,no mesmo lugar em que voltou? – perguntou em voz alta.

Harry continuou a andar pelo cemitério,cautelosamente,se uma horcrux tivesse realmente sido escondida ali,Voldemort tomaria todas as providencias para que ela se torna-se intocável,mas ele,harry estava disposto a passar por tudo,para aniquilar um pedaço da alma do lord das trevas.

- So pode estar aqui!mas que...- parou de falar quando sentiu um raio passar ao seu lado.

- Hahaha!- gargalhou-O maior bruxo das trevas,so podem estar brincando,os feitiços denunciam o esconderijo!

Andou ate a frente da lapide de Tom Riddle,ali marcado no chão podia se ver um circulo,imperceptível,apenas restigios de magia,mas Harry percebeu,talvez por tudo que já tinha enfrentado,talvez por estar diferente, ou talvez pelos ensinamentos de Dumbledore.

Apenas apontou a varinha para o chão.

– _Revelius!_

Parecia não haver mudança,mas uma luz verde brilhou na terra,e o circulo se transformou.

- Mas oque?-entao mas uma vez na mesma noite um sorriso quase mal aflorou nos lábios de Harry.

O chão estava marcado,era uma cobra.


End file.
